Bloated Puppets: Artist's Perspective
by memerage14
Summary: (Takes place after Bloated Puppets.) Sometimes, Lighting may strike twice. Well, that what happens to Drawcia after she filled with the Puppet Mix. (Rated T for inflation and KirbyXShadowKirby and a little bit of DrawciaXKirby, just to be safe.)
1. A Surprise Inflation

Chapter 1: A Surprise Inflation!

*Drawcia's POV*

I woke up, in a… Meadow? "H-Huh?" I ask. But (Un)fortunately, a drone found me! "Why, Hello-" I said, but, the drone pulled off my scarf and shoved a tube in my mouth! "MMFH!" I muffled. But then, a sweet liquid came through the tube! I was forced to swallow it, so my belly started to bloat! "MMMMMMMFFH!" I try to scream, but it's muffled. After some time, the tube was finally emptied into my stomach. The drone was polite enough to come back and take the tube. But then… "Poyo?"


	2. One Suprised Kirby

Chapter 2: One Surprised Kirby

***Kirby's POV***

D-DRAWCIA?! I didn't expect her to be filled! "Well, this is unexpected." I said, "K-Kirby?" stuttered Drawcia. "Wait, she _knows _you?" asked Marx. I sigh, "Yes, she does. This is Drawcia, Marx." "So… The one in the jester hat is Marx?" Drawcia asked, "Yep!" Marx exclaimed. "Wait, if Drawcia is inflated, does it mean were going to be inflated too?" Marx asked. I facepalm, he shouldn't break the fourth wall like that!


	3. You Should Know What Happens

Chapter 3: You Should Probably Know What Happens.

***Marx's POV***

Long story short, we were inflated. "Not again!" I exclaimed. "Wait, you both were inflated before?" Drawcia asked. "Yep. I would break the fourth wall trying to explain that, but I won't." Kirby said. I was going to explain more, but then, I heard some stuttering from the distance, I knew who it was "Agent 7?"

***Agent 7's POV***

Yep, it's me. "So, got inflated again, Kirby?" I ask. "Yep…" stutters Kirby. "So, who's the new balloon?" I ask, this time to the purple one. "I am Drawcia." Drawcia answers. "Nice, I'm Agent 7." I say to Drawcia.


	4. Transportation

Chapter 4 (Intermission): Transportation.

***Nobody's POV***

Agent 7 wondered, can he get Kirby, Marx, and Drawcia deflated? "Guys, do you know someone who has deflator tubes?" Agent 7 asks to Kirby. "I-I think Zan have three deflator tubes." Kirby answers.


	5. Mage's Luck

Chapter 5: Mage's Luck.

_(2 days later)_

***Zan Partizanne's POV***

I, Flamberge, and Francisca were having breakfast until a knock came from the door. I open the door, and it was Agent 7! "Hello Partizanne," said Agent 7. "Hello, Agent Sept. What do you need?" I ask. "Just three deflator tubes," said Agent 7. I was surprised. "O-Ok then…" I walked up to the room where the deflator tubes are, but, there was a gray puffball! I brought the tubes and the puffball down. Kirby was shocked. "S-SHADOW K-KIRBY?!" Kirby blurted out. "Yikes… At least you got the tubes." said Agent 7. "OK… Just hook the tubes up." I ask. Agent 7 did, but the tubes malfunctioned. "Yikes… We should try to find some new ones…" said Agent 7.


	6. Waking Up

Chapter 6: Waking Up

***Kirby's POV***

Man, walking with a full belly is trickier than what it seems. Trying to keep balance while with your belly is sloshing around, it's hard! I wonder if Drawcia's flying is also harder. Zan was also carrying Shadow Kirby while he was unconscious, he _was _unconscious. When we were around halfway to Zan's destination, (Yes, we were told about the goal.), Zan felt some wriggling on her arm, and found that Shadow Kirby had woken up, and trying to escape. "Shadow Kirby's awake!" I said, shocked. "Huh… K-Kirby?" Shadow Kirby asked. "Welp, the shadow's awake," Drawcia said. I rolled my eyes at Drawcia's lazy joke. "H-Hey!" Shadow Kirby exclaimed, pouting. I knew that S. Kirby was just scared about everyone, I knew about that. "Zan, can you hand me the gray poyo?" I ask. "Sure! You have more experience with him." Zan said.

***Shadow Kirby's POV***

The yellow hair girl handed me over to Kirby. But, Kirby was bigger! Like, WAY bigger. "Kirby, why are you bigger…" I ask. "Oh… Long Story." Kirby said. I was still wondering, but at least his belly was warm. "Heh, look at the Kirbies sharing some time." The purple mage said. "H-Hey…" I say, blushing deeper.


	7. Finding Those Tubes

Chapter 7: Finding Those Tubes

***Francisca's POV***

"Alright, I think were here." I say, looking at the building. "Well, Shadow Kirby should probably be caught up, right?" Kirby asked. "Yeah, you stay with Shadow Kirby, while Me, Marx, Drawcia, Agent 7, Flamberge, and Francisca find the deflator tubes." Zan says.

**Chapter 7A: (Kirby and Shadow Kirby) A Inflation Story**

***Kirby's POV***

"Alright, Zan Partizanne," I say. All 6 head into the building, while Shadow Kirby comes to me. "So… Kirby, why are you so big?" Shadow Kirby asked. "Alright, let me tell you a story," I say, before telling my story.

_When I defeated Galeem and Darkhron, I decided to walk around until a drone inflated me! I was shocked, but was kinda happy. The next day, Marx, Agent 7, The Three Mage-Sisters, and Taranza was inflated, then Meta Knight was filled, and we all were quickly deflated. But, after a month, Drawcia got inflated. And Me and Marx found her and got inflated again. Agent 7 found us, and rolled us over to the Three Mage-Sisters' house, and we found you and carried you with us, and you should know what happened now._

"Wow, you were inflated before?" Shadow Kirby asked. "Yep." I say.

**Chapter 7B: (Marx, Drawcia, Agent 7, and The Three Mage-Sisters) Inside the Tower**

***Marx's POV***

This was probably like a sneak mission, but WAY harder with me and Drawcia's bellies. Luckily, We found the tubes quick. But when The Mage-Sisters snatched them, an alarm sounded. We ran from the drones carrying, 5 tubes? Why?

**Chapter 7C: (Magolor and Taranza) Filling 5 Balloons**

***Magolor's POV***

When me and Taranza was walking around, we walked by this tower, but it seemed like 5 balloons were being filled, I would walk pass, but Taranza looked at the balloons, and said "Yikes, Agent 7. Being Filled?" "Wait, WHAT?" I ask, turning around. I recognize the Three Mages, but the humanoid and gray Kirby, I didn't know. Kirby was just backing up. After a while, the tubes and 'drones' left. "Uh… What did I just see?" I ask.


End file.
